Splodyhead (619)
Splodyhead, A.K.A. Experiment 619, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause mass chaos and damage with his firey plasma blasts. His one true place is lighting tiki torches at the luau. Bio Experiment 619 was the 619th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to to attack using fiery plasma blasts from his nozzle-like nose. 619 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 619's pod was eventually discovered by Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, who were all chasing after the pod. During the struggle, the pod was taken by a seagull, which took it back to its nest on the Forbidden Island of Niihau. When the gull was unable to peck the pod open, it kicked it out of the nest in anger. The pod landed in the ocean, activating 619, who then proceeded to take over the seagull's nest. When 619 saw Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, as well as Jumba, Pleakley and Experiment 625 arrive on the island for him, 619 attacked and destroyed both parties' camps. Stitch and Gantu, believing the other one was to blame, had a short-lived battle upon seeing each other. When the two parties noticed 619, whom Lilo named Splodyhead, he attacked with raining plasma blasts, forcing Lilo, Stitch, Gantu, Jumba, Pleakley and Reuben to take cover. Using his plasma attacks, Splodyhead managed to keep the six trapped, but refused to come down from the nest to finish them off, due to him being outnumbered. Meanwhile, Stitch and Gantu clashed with each other while trying to provide food and warmth, and both thought the other one was evil. However, Lilo explained that if they ever want to get off the island, they would have to put their differences aside and try to work together to catch Splodyhead. Eventually, both parties had to agree. After hours had passed, a decoy raft was built and sent out by the six as bait, which Splodyhead took and blew up. Convinced the danger had passed, Splodyhead left the nest, thus allowing Jumba and Lilo to ambush him and temporarily incapacitate his weapons with water. Defenseless, Splodyhead attempted to escape back to the nest, but was stopped and captured by Gantu and Stitch. Sometime later, both parties were rescued off the Forbidden Island by Nani and David. Splodyhead was shortly after taken back to Kauai, where Lilo and Stitch found him a one true place lighting tiki torches at the luau. In "Slushy", Splodyhead was sent to Slushy's ice palace to defeat the latter. After a long, drawn-out battle between the two experiments, Splodyhead was defeated when Slushy froze him into a block of ice. He was later freed, and blasted a ball of fire into the sky to clear Slushy's snowstorms. In "Houdini", Splodyhead was one of the audience for Stitch's magic act. Splodyhead reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's baseball team. In "Spike", Splodyhead was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. When a stray snowball from Slushy hit Splodyhead, a battle ensued between the two experiments, which ended when Pleakley convinced Slushy and Splodyhead to attempt the hugging therapy on each other. Splodyhead was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Leroy & Stitch Splodyhead was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Splodyhead, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Splodyhead participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by blasting Leroys away. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Splodyhead has appeared twice in the Stitch! anime, both times with Plasmoid. In the first appearance, he fought with Plasmoid against Stitch, who was hypnotized by Swirly to fight for Hämsterviel. In the second appearance, he and Plasmoid were modified by Hamsterviel to attack Stitch. Splodyhead was given a modified ability to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor. Personality Splodyhead is single-minded, and is shown to be hotheaded when provoked. He is known to be hostile, and he shares a grudge with Slushy. He is loyal to his friends, but he does have an attitude. He can't talk, but he does understand what people are saying. He knows when he is outnumbered, so he will often pick off his victims one by one. He likes his food "well done", as Lilo puts it, which usually means he burns or melts it. Biology Appearance Splodyhead is a small red, six-legged reptilian dog-like experiment with a hole-like nose. He has a red and purple striped horn on his head with brick-red markings on his forehead and back. He has dark blue eyes with purple-red spots around them, two short red ears, and sort of pink fur from the bottom end of his belly all the way to the bottom of his mouth. He also has a short red tail. Special Abilities Splodyhead is a cunning and relentless predator. He can also fire plasma blasts from his hole-like nose, and this is achieved by a small nucular-reactor inside his body. He can also see in the dark, has heat vision, targeting scanner, zoom in/out abilities, and climb on walls and ceilings He is able to stand either on all six of his legs, or on just two. He has the ability to able to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor, but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel, and he has also shown to release pink gas of an aromatic smell. Weaknesses Water is shown to temporarily incapacitate Splodyhead's plasma-shooting ability. He can't swim and can't use his cannon when hurt badly. Trivia *Splodyhead's pod color is blue. Gallery Splodyhead_by_bricerific43-d5a6a3q.jpg 66784343.jpg|Splodyhead's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h17m32s90.png 43234.jpg 7454545.jpg 965856856.jpg|Splodyhead laughing 250px-Splodyhead.jpg 534642.jpg 124242.jpg|Splodyhead's plasma Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h18m06s174.png 4523423.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h19m26s193.png 6425223.jpg 936346.jpg 02424224.jpg 3532532.jpg 3553553.jpg 3123123.jpg 023343.jpg|Splodyhead splashed 436436.jpg 434634643.jpg 74535334.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h20m26s236.png 75342345.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-03.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m44s71.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h29m28s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m58s197.png|Fire vs. Ice screenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-34.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 20-59-43.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-00-09.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h30m14s173.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m21s199.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h18m06s133.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m58s52.png|Fire Monster vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h19m38s1.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h20m22s178.png|Frozen in ice vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h20m35s36.png|Freed by Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h29m22s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h57m20s84.png Splodyhead_.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-15h16m02s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h06m47s102.png ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-10-25.jpg|Splodyhead and Slushy hugging Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h12m54s83.png|Baseball Splodyhead Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h25m36s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h51m20s249.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h26m35s41.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png 617and619.png|Plasmoid and Splodyhead in Stitch! anime 619anime.png|Splodyhead using his modified ability screenCapture 30.01.13 19-59-52.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-50.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-04.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-56-17.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-57-29.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males